<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bart's First Valentine's Day by Padre91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426439">Bart's First Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/pseuds/Padre91'>Padre91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bart's First Holidays [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/pseuds/Padre91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise true last entry to the Bart's First Holidays Series.  A Valentine's Day with Bart and Jaime with some humor thrown in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bart's First Holidays [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bart's First Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was kindly reminded that Bart had not experienced a Valentine's Day, lol, so I wrote a one shot to show my version of their first Valentine's Day.  I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bart’s First Valentine’s Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Central City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 13, 18:35 CST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bart sat on the couch in the Garrick’s living room, his phone in front of his face.</p><p>“Any plans for tomorrow?” Joan asked as she made her way to her chair in the living room.</p><p>“Not really,” Bart said, lifting his eyes up to look at Joan.</p><p>“You’re telling me that you and Jaime don’t have anything planned for your first Valentine’s Day together?” Jay asked in disbelief.</p><p>“What’s Valentine’s Day?” Bart ask and scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“It’s primarily a cash grab holiday,” Jay answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>“But it is also a lovely holiday to show the person you love that you are thinking of them above anyone else,” Joan quickly stepped in.</p><p>“Jaime hasn’t mentioned anything about it,” Bart said sadly, he frowned as he thought that him and Jaime were doing well together.</p><p>“It’s likely that he just forgot,” Jay reassured.  “I’d be lying if I said I remembered every Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“You can work on your schoolwork for tomorrow,” Joan told Bart.  “That way, if Jaime has any sort of surprise planned, you will have all day to be ready for it.”</p><p>“What do you do on Valentine’s Day?” Bart asked with a blush.</p><p>“All sorts of things,” Joan answered.  “It usually involves some sort of meal, either homecooked or at a fancier restaurant, a gift of some sort, and a place that is either romantic or special to you.”</p><p>“Then I’m going to get on my schoolwork now!” Bart exclaimed and moved at superspeed to grab his things and move to the dining room table.</p><p>Jay and Joan smiled warmly at each other as they heard Bart move through his books.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 13, 20:15 MST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your homework all done?” Bianca asked Jaime as he sat down and powered up his PlayStation.</p><p>“Sí,” Jaime answered as he sat back on the couch.</p><p>“You’re not lying to me?” Bianca asked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I wouldn’t lie,” Jaime defended himself.  “I’d be the one in summer school if my grades fell.”</p><p>“Good to know you’re at least paying attention to that,” Bianca chuckled.  “Any plans for tomorrow?”</p><p>“No, why?” Jaime asked as his game system began to boot up.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you forgot what tomorrow it?” Bianca asked as she moved into the archway of the living room.</p><p>Jaime pulled out his phone.  “It’s February 14<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“And what <em>day</em> is February 14<sup>th</sup>?” Bianca stressed the word day.</p><p>“Tuesday?” Jaime asked, still having no idea what his mom was getting at.</p><p>“Maybe a special holiday for someone who has a boyfriend?” Bianca teased but tried her best to lead him to the right answer.</p><p>Jaime looked at his phone’s calendar and sure enough it let him know that tomorrow was Valentine’s Day.  “¡Órale!  How could I forget?!”</p><p>“It is the first time you’ve had a significant other,” Bianca said soothingly.  “Since you’re both superheroes and in school, feel free to keep it simple this year.  Bart seems fine with just time spent with you.  Plus, with Bart being new to the past, odds are he doesn’t even know that tomorrow is even a holiday.”</p><p>“Let me text him,” Jaime quickly typed up a message.</p><p>Jaime: Do you have any plans for tomorrow?</p><p>Bart: Working on something, but so far, I’m a bit busy with schoolwork.</p><p>Jaime: Ok, let me know if you want to hang out.</p><p>Bart: Will do Blue!</p><p>“He’s working on something tomorrow,” Jaime sounded disappointed.</p><p>“Looks like you should have planned this a little ahead of time,” Bianca said and began walking out to the kitchen.  “If anything changes, let me know.”</p><p>“Will do,” Jaime said as his mom went back to what she was doing before.  He turned off his PlayStation, the mood for gaming died away as he worried about tomorrow.  As far as he knew, he didn’t have any big assignments for tomorrow or the next day, so homework wouldn’t be an issue.</p><p><em>What is the problem Jaime Reyes?</em> The Scarab asked.</p><p><em>Didn’t you hear hermano?</em> Jaime thought back to the AI.  <em>I’m going to miss my first Valentine’s Day with Bart!</em></p><p><em>This unit does not understand what the premise of the Valentine’s Day is about, </em>the Scarab pondered.  <em>But it does not appear to be any sort of day associated with injury or death.</em></p><p><em>I didn’t expect you to understand,</em> if Jaime could telepathically sigh, he would have.  <em>Don’t worry about it, I will think of something.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Central City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 15:00 CST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Got everything?” Joan asked from the living room archway, trying not to be too nosy.</p><p>“Yep!” Bart replied from the kitchen.</p><p>“Leave him alone dear,” Jay chuckled as he read his paper.  “Let their first Valentine’s Day be what it is.”</p><p>“I just want to make sure it turns out alright,” Joan replied, not taking her eyes off of the kitchen archway.  She could hear Bart moving around at superspeed, the occasional pot or pan clanging against its lid, and the very infrequent turn of a page.</p><p>“If you recall,” Jay started to try and calm his wife.  He pulled his newspaper down to make sure he could look at her when he spoke.  “Some of our best Valentine’s Days were filled with mistakes and goofy moments.  Remember when I defeated the Eel and that entire day, I couldn’t keep ahold of anything because of his grease gun?”  Jay laughed at the memories of that ridiculous day.</p><p>“He certainly was a strange individual,” Joan chuckled.  She moved back to her chair and sat down.  “But I get your point, I’ll let them do it their way.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jay sighed and pulled his newspaper back in front of his face.</p><p>“Quick question!” Bart burst into the room at superspeed.  He was holding a metal whisk in one hand, a bowl filled with some sort of dough in the other, and his red apron was covered in white flour.  “If it says to bake at 350 degrees for an hour, can I bake it at 4,200 degrees for five minutes?”</p><p>“No dear,” Joan said after a brief pause as she processed the information.  “Our oven doesn’t get that hot.  Plus, that would only burn the outside and your inside still wouldn’t be cooked.”</p><p>“I’m also not entirely sure your math is right either,” Jay scratched his head.  “But what do I know?  The way they teach you kids to do math anymore doesn’t make sense to me.”</p><p>“It will take forever!” Bart groaned, but he still managed to stir the dough in the bowl he was holding.</p><p>“Good food takes time,” Joan chuckled.  “Now get back in there and get to it.”</p><p>Bart smiled at them and ran out of the room at superspeed.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see how all this turns out,” Jay chuckled, now finally able to get back to his paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 15:00 MST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Scarab,” Jaime said as he walked into his house and sat his backpack on the table.  “Let’s get this homework done as quickly as possible.  Then maybe we can see if Bart wants to do anything today.”</p><p><em>Of course Jaime Reyes,</em> the Scarab obliged.  The Scarab scanned the papers and books of Jaime’s backpack.  <em>Procure a writing utensil and this unit will provide the answers.</em></p><p>“Gracias,” Jaime sighed as he quickly began writing down each answer the Scarab told him.  After a few minutes, it was all done.  “Mamá is not going to believe I got all my homework done this fast.”</p><p>“Oh,” Bianca said as she stood in the archway of the living room.  “I can believe it.”</p><p>“¡Órale!” Jaime jumped as he just noticed her after she spoke.  “You’re trying to kill me!  When did you get home?”</p><p><em>The Bianca Reyes was home the whole time,</em> the Scarab answered.  <em>This unit was going to inform you, Jaime Reyes, but you were so focused on getting the work done.</em></p><p>“Using your Scarab to do your homework mijo?” Bianca smirked and raised an eyebrow.  “I can’t say that I condone you cheating.  I’ve been home since one, the hospital was slow, and it gave me time to catch up on my shows.”</p><p>“Lo siento mamá,” Jaime whispered.  “I don’t usually use the Scarab like this, but I just wanted to make sure everything was done so I could hang out with Bart today.”</p><p>“No need to apologize,” Bianca smiled.  She walked over and handed Jaime some money.  “It’s not a lot, but maybe you could grab a bite to eat with him.”</p><p>“¡Gracias!” Jaime exclaimed and threw his arms around his mother.  “Let me run up to my room and grab my gift for Bart.  Then I can see if he’s good to get together.”  Jaime sprinted up the stairs and into his room, quickly grabbing the thing he managed to buy last night.  Thank goodness that Walmart was open 24 hours a day.  A red bag with red tissue paper sticking out of it.  He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out his phone to text Bart.</p><p>Jaime: Good to hang out today?</p><p>Bart: Zeta to Providence, Rhode Island at 6.  Meet me at Mount Justice later.</p><p>Jaime furrowed his brow.  He had no idea what Bart was up to or why he wanted to meet at the group’s former base.  He left his gift on his bed and made his way back downstairs.</p><p>“Bart good to hang out?” Bianca asked as she poured herself a cup of hot tea.</p><p>“Not until later,” Jaime said, his face not hiding his disappointment.</p><p>“Kind of wishing you had homework to distract you?” Bianca asked with a smile.</p><p>Jaime shrugged.</p><p>“Head on into the living room,” Bianca said.  She turned to grab another ceramic mug.  “We can keep each other company until it’s time for you to leave.”</p><p>They both made their way into the living room, a steaming cup of tea in their hands.  Moments like this were rare anymore, age, school, and being a superhero meant they didn’t have or necessarily always want this alone time.  But now it was a blessing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Harbor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 18:10 EST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime flew over the ruins of Mount Justice.  In the initial months after the explosion, people (mostly teenagers) liked to climb up its jagged surfaces.  But now, it was left to be reclaimed by nature, as small trees began to sprout up on its surface and in the various gorges made by the explosion.  Jaime spotted someone in the middle of its crater, they seemed to be setting up a picnic blanket, despite the cold temperatures.</p><p><em>Scans indicate it is the Bart Allen,</em> the Scarab said as Jaime approached.</p><p>Jaime landed with a soft thump as his feet touched the ground.  “You know it is the middle of winter, right?”  His armor retracted and he was wearing his thicker grey coat and beanie.  He held a red bag at his side.</p><p>“Hey Blue!” Bart exclaimed and burst over at superspeed to give Jaime a vice grip hug.  Thankfully Jaime knew it was coming, so he was able to get his arms up before Bart got there, so he was able to hug his boyfriend properly.</p><p>“Why the sudden winter picnic?” Jaime asked and planted a quick kiss on Bart’s lips before he could answer.</p><p>“Because it’s Valentine’s Day!” Bart announced and ran out of Jaime’s arms at superspeed back to the blanket.  “Tada!”  He threw his arms up in the air to show off his work.</p><p>Now that Jaime had a chance to properly look around, he could take in everything.  There was a thick blanket laid out on the ground, a stack of firewood next to a small, freshly dug, fire pit.  On top of the blanket was a wicker basket with two bottles of coke sitting out in the cold air.</p><p>“This is quite a set up you got here cariño,” Jaime said as he admired everything.</p><p>“Thanks car-neeno!” Bart beamed and surged forward to collect a proper Valentine’s Day kiss.  “Guess I should get the fire started,” he said as he pulled out of the kiss and pulled out a lighter from his pocket.  Unfortunately, the cold sea breeze kept him from getting a fire going.  “Come on!  This is so moded!”  He kept flicking the lighter to life, only to have it blown out by another puff of wind.</p><p>“I got this,” Jaime chuckled.  He waited for Bart to step back and then had Scarab deploy a plasma cannon in his free hand.  With a controlled shot, he was able to light the wood on fire.  “Thank you, Scarab.”</p><p>“Yes!”  Bart put the lighter back in his pocket and moved behind Jaime in a blur.  He tapped between Jaime’s shoulder blades, right on top of the Scarab.  “Thanks so much!”</p><p><em>Please have the Bart Allen refrain from direct contact with this unit,</em> the Scarab said.  <em>Also inform the Bart Allen that approaching us at his usual speed is perceived as an attack and may result in future evisceration.</em></p><p>“Scarab says you’re welcome,” Jaime smiled.  He then ignored the barrage of corrections the Scarab tried to tell him.</p><p>The two of them snuggled up next to each other by the fire.  The sun was already setting, the sky was awash with yellows, oranges, pinks, and blues.  The ocean waves crashing on the sand and the firewood crackling, with the occasional popping sounds, gave them a new set of sounds to enjoy.  Bart leaned into Jaime’s side and placed his head on the older boy’s shoulder.  Jaime made sure to return the favor, putting an arm around Bart to draw him in closer while leaning his head on top of the younger boy’s hair.</p><p>“Hello Megan!” Bart suddenly said as he sat up from Jaime and jokingly hit his forehead.  “I should get our food out while it’s still warm.”  He leaned back and pulled the basket toward them, knocking over the two cokes in the process.  “Oh man!”  Bart quickly grabbed the drinks and sat them next to the basket.</p><p>“They’re fine,” Jaime chuckled and helped Bart move everything closer to them.  “We’ll just have to wait a little bit before opening them now.”</p><p>Bart opened the basket and pulled out two Tupperware containers, each with their own serving of enchiladas.  He had to fish around a little to find the forks.</p><p>“You made enchiladas for Valentine’s Day?” Jaime asked, but he couldn’t hide the smirk on his face.</p><p>“I love your mom’s enchi-dadas!” Bart seemed to never really grasp the Spanish language.  “So, these probably aren’t as good, but I found a recipe for them online.”</p><p>They both cracked open their meals and steam rose out of the containers.  Almost immediately, Jaime could smell something was different about these enchiladas, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  They both used their forks to cut into the meals and took their first bite, and they both realized it was a horrible mistake.</p><p>“They’re hot!” Bart screamed as he spit the food back into the container.</p><p>“Did you put chili powder in them?!” Jaime asked after he managed to swallow his mouthful of burning food.</p><p>“The recipe called for it!” Bart defended himself.  He sat his Tupperware down and grabbed a bottle of coke.</p><p>“Wait! They still need time to…” Jaime attempted to warn Bart, but the speedster was too fast.</p><p>Bart opened the bottle of freshly shaken soda, causing it to explode all over the two of them.  The brown liquid stained their clothing and the syrup made them cold and sticky.  Mother Nature seemed to be against them as well, since she decided that it was a good time to kick up some wind and chill them to the bone.  Both boys shivered instinctively as their bodies tried to fight off the cold.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Blue!” Bart pleaded as he saw the deadpan look in Jaime’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Jaime said dryly.  He then let out a small chuckle.  “I’d have been more surprised if it had gone any other way.”</p><p>“Does this mean we’re still good?” Bart asked, his eyes drifting to the ruined meal.  He could see that coke had sprayed into the basket and coated the remaining food.</p><p>“Cariño,” Jaime sighed.  He reached out and put his hand under Bart’s chin to guide him to his eyes.  “A little soda isn’t going to ruin our relationship.”  Jaime leaned forward and gave Bart a tender kiss.  “But catching a cold due to these wet clothes in the middle of winter might,” Jaime joked as he pulled back from the kiss.  “Let’s gather things up here, run back to my house to get changed, and then go to a restaurant.”</p><p>“Did I leave clothes at your house?” Bart asked as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>“You leave a lot of things at my house,” Jaime chuckled.  “I didn’t know about the clothes until I did my laundry one day and found your stuff mixed in with mine.”</p><p>“Guess it works out this time,” Bart chuckled.  He moved at superspeed, gathering up the picnic supplies and putting out the fire.  He stopped momentarily to let Jaime up off the blanket before wrapping that up at superspeed as well.  “All good to go!”  Bart’s arms were full of all the items he brought for this.</p><p>“Hold on!” Jaime said as his suit encased his body.  He scooped up Bart, bridal style, extended his wings, and took off to the Providence zeta tube.</p><p>Bart leaned his head on Jaime’s armored shoulder as they flew in the cold air.  As much as he enjoyed the view of the passing landscapes, he much preferred his current view, Jaime and his smile, blue armor and all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 16:52 MST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime flew both him and Bart to his backyard.  Thankfully it was fenced in and dark, so his neighbors couldn’t see them approach.  He retracted his armor and felt a chill course through him again as his wet clothing felt the air.</p><p>“Let’s head inside,” Jaime said with a shiver.  He opened the back door and led Bart into his house again.</p><p>“Back so soon?” Bianca asked as she looked up from her book.  She let out a laugh when she saw the condition they were in.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Our sodas exploded,” Bart chuckled and shrugged.</p><p>“We’re just here to get new clothes and try again,” Jaime said and pushed Bart up the stairs.  He did not want to give his parents more ammo against him.</p><p>“Be home by curfew!” Alberto called from his recliner, not even looking away from the tv.</p><p>Jaime led Bart to a small stack of his clothes that had been left behind from various sleepovers or after mission hang outs.  Bart set the picnic stuff on the floor of Jaime’s room, near the closet.</p><p>“None of this stuff is really dressy,” Bart pawed through his clothing.  “It’s all just jeans and shirts.”</p><p>“Bart,” Jaime said as he opened his closet to look for his own clothing.  “What matters is we are spending time together.  The clothing doesn’t matter.”  He pulled out a black t-shirt and jeans.  He walked over to Bart, who was still deciding what to wear, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  “I’ll dress in everyday clothes with you.  I’m going to the bathroom to get changed since you haven’t decided yet.”  Jaime left the room and removed the soda covered clothes from his body to put fresh ones on.  He walked back to his door and lightly knocked.  “Everything good in there?”</p><p>“Yep!” Bart called and opened the door.  He was wearing a simple raglan shirt, with its white torso and red sleeves, and jeans.  “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Let’s grab some new coats from the closet,” Jaime said.  They both made their way over to Jaime’s closet and selected a new coat.  Thankfully Jaime didn’t get rid of his old coats, so a blue jacket actually fit Bart in there.  “Good to go.”  Jaime laced fingers with Bart and walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door.</p><p>Jaime led Bart to a newer establishment, the Park Tavern.  The atmosphere here was much younger than the rest of the town.  With a modern aesthetic, it clashed against the traditionally Tex-Mex appearance of the rest of the town.  Luckily, they were able to secure a table quickly, even though the place was packed with couples.</p><p>“Did you bring your appetite with you?” Jaime asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Of course!” Bart answered excitedly.  “It didn’t help that the food I made was totally feeling the mode.”</p><p>“It’s really sweet that you tried,” Jaime said with a warm smile.  “I’m sorry I didn’t mention Valentine’s Day sooner.  I got caught up with other things and this is my first real relationship, I guess it kind of got lost.”</p><p>“It’s crash Blue,” Bart replied.  He reached over the table and grabbed onto Jaime’s hand.  “I’m just glad we got to do this.”</p><p>The boys ordered their food and drinks.  This time their drinks came in glasses instead of bottles, so there was no exploding soda.  Jaime made sure to order appetizers for Bart, but he did manage to sneak a bite or two out of them before they were gone.  When their main courses arrived, they were free to talk again.</p><p>“So,” Bart started as he picked up his burger.  “Any idea which of our teammates are also out having a good time?”</p><p>“Honestly,” Jaime shrugged.  “I have no idea.  I’m sure Tim and Cassie are on a date, and maybe Megan and Conner, but I don’t pay a whole lot of attention to see who is dating who.”</p><p>“You’re not even the least bit curious?” Bart asked with a smirk.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Jaime felt unsure about what Bart wanted to do.</p><p>Bart pulled out his phone and moved over to Jaime’s side of the table.  He pulled Jaime close to him, making sure the sides of their faces were touching.  He raised the phone up, so it had a nice downward angle on them.  “Say yogurt!”  The camera flashed and only after the picture of was taken did he realize what Bart said.</p><p>“What did you say?” Jaime chuckled.</p><p>“Most people say cheese,” Bart admitted.  “I never understood why, so I figured all dairy products were open to use.”</p><p>“I love you,” Jaime smiled and kissed Bart on the cheek as he worked on a text.  Next thing he knew, he felt his phone buzz.  He pulled it out to see Bart had sent the picture of the two of them to the whole Team, with the caption of ‘Happy Valentine’s Day!’</p><p>Soon after, their messages started exploded, just as Bart settled back down on his side of the table.</p><p>Artemis: So cute!</p><p>Barbara: *sends a picture of her and Dick kissing* Happy Valentine’s Day!</p><p>Mal: *sends a picture of him and Karen* Happy Valentine’s Day as well!</p><p>Kaldur: I don’t think this is the intended use of this line.</p><p>Cassie: *sends a picture of her and Tim* Happy V-Day!</p><p>La’gaan: Can we stop with the lovey-dovey pictures?</p><p>Cassie: Sorry, just too tempting not too, lol.</p><p>“I guess Conner and Megan won’t be sending any pictures,” Jaime chuckled and put his phone away.</p><p>“Why not?” Bart asked innocently.</p><p>“La’gaan is part of the group,” Jaime explained.  “They wouldn’t want to rub it in his face.  But let’s eat this food before it gets cold.”</p><p>They both ate their meals, the conversation disappearing as they filled their mouths with food.  They ordered their desert and waited with bated breath.</p><p>“So,” Jaime said and fidgeted with his hands slightly.  “I guess I should give you your gift.”  He reached down to his side a procured the small red bag with the red tissue paper.  He slid it across the table.</p><p>Bart couldn’t wait to see what Jaime had gotten him.  He did his best to contain his superspeed, but he did finish pulling the bag across the table.  He pulled out the red tissue paper and pulled out a bag of Chicken Whizees from the bag.  “Thanks Jaime!  These are my favorite snack!”</p><p>“There’s more in the bag,” Jaime chuckled.</p><p>Bart looked into the bag and saw a small cloth bag.  He pulled the smaller bag out and loosened its string.  He pulled out a thin leather cord, on which two beads were on.  The beads were your stereotypical crafting beads, round and slightly smaller than a dime across, but they felt heavier, like metal.  The first bead was a dark grey color, showing no real markings and sort of plain looking.  The second bead was blue and had lines running down it, resembling chitin-like armor.  “This is totally crash!”  Bart exclaimed as he held up the beads to keep looking at them.  “What is it exactly?”</p><p>“I figured you’d need some help,” Jaime chuckled.  “It’s a bracelet.  You wear it on your wrist.  The beads are made of metal, thanks to Scarab.  The grey one is a small piece of your time machine.  It was actually made tonight, thanks to you taking us to Mount Justice and Scarab find it.  The blue one is a small piece of my armor.  I wanted something to help us remember how we got here.  So, I wanted to make a bead for each memory.  You coming to the past and you freeing me from Reach control.”  Jaime scratched the back of his neck as he explained his gift.  He really hoped it wasn’t too sappy, but he also hoped that Bart loved it.  He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he waited for Bart to process the information.</p><p>“I love it!” Bart said with a quick breath of air.  He slipped it onto his right wrist and tightened the straps.  “It is the crashest thing I’ve ever gotten!”  Bart got up from his seat and made his way around the table to Jaime, so he could thank him properly.  The two of them kissed like no one was watching.  When they finally came up for air, their cheeks were flushed, and they were out of breath.</p><p>“I guess it’s my turn,” Bart smiled like an idiot and went back to his side of the table.  He handed Jaime a thin black velvet box.  “I think we were on a similar wavelength,” he chuckled.</p><p>Jaime opened the box and inside was a black cord.  On the end of the cord was a blue and red stone, shaped like a raindrop with the cord attached at the smaller end.</p><p>“It’s a blue and red pietersite,” Bart blurted out before Jaime could ask any questions.  “I don’t know if stones actually have any healing or magical properties, but it’s also known as a tempest stone.  It is supposed to help you create change.  Mr. Garrick knew this old timey merchant who likes to sell things and figured he had something that might catch my eye, butIwasn’tsure…”</p><p>Jaime made eye contact with Bart and raised an eyebrow, which caused the younger boy to stop talking it.  “I love it cariño,” Jaime said and slid it over his head to wear.</p><p><em>The pietersite is not emitting any type of energy,</em> the Scarab announced.  <em>It is compatible with this unit and is therefore not magical.</em></p><p>“I love how it looks,” Jaime said as he looked at it again.  The vibrant blue and crimson red were two distinct colors, each holding to their own side of the stone.  Where the two colors met, they swirled around each other, each longing to hold onto the other, but never losing their identity.  “I love that it stands for change, and I love that it came from you.”  Jaime leaned over the table and returned his thank you with a kiss.</p><p>Their kiss only ended when their dessert reached the table.  They two of them shared a devilishly good piece of chocolate cake, making sure to feed each other their first bite before a quick laugh and then eating it normally.</p><p>After their meal, they sat a talked, about anything and everything.  Ranging from Artemis’ faked death, to how good Bart looked in tights, to how much Conner could bench-press, to their families.  It wasn’t until Jaime felt his phone buzz that he even looked at the clock.  He was ten minutes past his curfew.</p><p>Mamá: You get a free pass for tonight mijo.  But don’t be too much longer.</p><p>“Guess we should head home,” Jaime chuckled.  He looked over at Bart and couldn’t believe how lucky he was.</p><p>“This is so moded!” Bart sighed.  He wanted to spend every minute he could with Jaime, but Jaime had such a strict curfew.</p><p>“Call you tomorrow?” Jaime asked hopefully.</p><p>“You can count on it!” Bart said with a big smile.</p><p>The two of them walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand.  They gave each other one last goodbye kiss, made their way to an alley, and Bart took off at superspeed while Jaime deployed his armor and flew home.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>“Did you have a good night?” Alberto asked as Jaime walked into his house.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaime sighed and had a big smile on his face.</p><p>“You better tell us everything tomorrow,” Bianca teased.  “But you have school in the morning, so stories will have to wait.  ¡Buenas noches Jaime! ¡Te amamos!”</p><p>“Yo también te amo,” Jaime replied and went up to bed, or at least to lay on his bed for the next half and hour to stare at his gift and reminisce on the day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Central City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 23:22 CST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bart stopped at the door and noticed the lights were still on.  He slowly opened the door to see both Jay and Joan sitting in the living room, reading books.</p><p>“Welcome back Bart!” Joan said with glee, catching Jay’s attention.</p><p>“Did you have a fun time?” Jay asked with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Those weren’t the clothes you left in?” Joan asked as she saw Bart in a completely different outfit.</p><p>“I had the crashest time!” Bart exclaimed and moved with superspeed to the couch.</p><p>He proceeded to tell them about the night, with its humorous pitfalls, and touching moments.  Gaining a few chuckles along the way and a few ‘aww’s’ with the telling.  He proudly showed off his gift and then went to bed, much happier than he had been that morning when he was attempting to cook.  He faded off to sleep, wearing the bracelet that Jaime made for him and dreaming of his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish Translations</p><p>¡Órale!- Mexican Slang, usually meant as “Wow!” or “My Goodness!”<br/>Lo siento- I’m sorry<br/>Cariño- Love/Sweetie/Dear<br/>¡Buenas noches!- Good night<br/>¡Te amamos!- We love you<br/>Yo también te amo- I love you too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>